Talon reacts to death battle
by sladerules
Summary: first chapter will be released in 2 weeks
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **Sladerules here, announcing an upcoming fic i will be writting.** **it's gonna be a reading fanfic!**

 **The members of team Talon will react to Death Battle!**

 **i will not be going in order.**

 **i will be going off of my choices and the ones most often asked.**

 **if there is one you want, list them in the comments below.** **the story will get it's first chapter in 2 weeks.**

 **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: a change of plans

"A surprise? For me?" Sombra Cooed At Reaper as she was Cuffed to the chair.

It has been over two weeks since Talon has freed Doomfist from custody, However, with Their own Troops being pieced back together, they must approach a certain Flaw in their plan

Or more accurately, a Certain cause for all their Flaws, Sombra. Already aware of her letting Satya Volskaya go alive alongside her assistance with the escape of one of their Best Field Medics, her actions cannot go unanswered any longer. They need to find out if Sombra Can be trusted once and for all.

Reaper stared at her, mask and cloak on with his burning red eyes glaring at her, though it doesn't seem to phase her. She's seen that glare enough to not be bothered by it anymore.

To Reaper's right, stood the scientist, Moira, fully geared and ready to deal with the Stealth agent. The needles on her fingers held a lethal orb of biotic weaponry that could kill her without issue.

"Sombra..." Reaper began with anger seeping through every word, "we've let you slide for too long, but your Ongoing sabotages end TODAY."

Sombra Looked at Reaper with a frightened expression, "S-sabotage? M-me? Surely you're joking, Right, a-amigo?" She questioned with sweat coming from her brow. This act of fear, however, didn't phase Reaper in the slightest.

"I've learned many things from you Sombra, that includes your acting..."

At that comment, her fear turned to amusement, as she started to chuckle,

"Ay, mierda, You got me!" She Cackled, " ah, but what does it matter, hm? It's not like you have any proof to hold against me, and even if you did, you can't hold me down for long... So let's stop playing around and I'll be off and on my way"

Her cheery attitude froze as a heavy hand grabbed onto her shoulder. The grip made her wince as her frightened act from earlier became reality.

"I assure you, Olivia..." the voice began, "you'll find it in your best interests if you simply... follow along..."

She slowly turned to see Akande behind her, gauntlet and all, ready to crush her at any given moment. With someone like Doomfist behind her, it was hard to keep calm. Reaper then continued.

"Now, Sombra, you're gonna tell us Everything... Baptiste, Volskaya, and everything else, or you're out of Talon..."

Before anything else could happen, Reaper's comm went off. Reaper spoke quickly to the agent calling him, only to gain a surprised expression...

"Akande, O'deorian, Hold Her Down. something... unexpected just happened."

They both looked confused, but didn't try to question him as he left. Sombra also bore a genuinely worried. Gabriel was actually the only one she didn't think would kill him on the spot. Despite his Gothy behavior he acted like... well the leader. He made the best choice and had the most open mind out of the other higher ups.

Reaper walked out of the Interrogation room where Sigma and Mauga stood Quietly, prepared to attack Sombra if she escaped.

Mauga spoke up as he saw the wraith walk away. "Oi Boss, is the Interrogation over?"

Sigma didn't speak, but he was also curious of Reaper leaving so soon. To which Reaper responded quickly as he continued to walk.

"Something's come up. You two, Continue to guard the door."

And with that, he already left. Leaving the two tanks Confused.

XXXXX

Still, focused, accurate... These were Widowmaker's sole thoughts as she held her aim on her current target. If he so much as moves, she'll take the shot, but she needed to wait for her commander. She didn't have to wait for long as Reaper appeared behind her.

"Widowmaker..." He called out, getting no response as he expected, "Has he made any action since he appeared"

Widowmaker responded, without breaking contact with the target, "no, sir. He has stood silent and still since he arrived, seemingly in surrender. Considering that he glanced in my direction suggests he knows I'm here."

Reaper nodded in understanding as he began to evaporate in smoke.

"Hold your aim, if he does anything questionable, take your shot."

He disappeared and reappeared behind the man Widowmaker aimed at, grabbing his arm in a lock hold and pushing him into the ground.

"I wonder why you are here, and at such a convenient time... Baptiste"

The former Talon Medic grunted in pain from the Hold as he tried to speak

"Reaper... I am not here to fight..."

"Then pray tell," reaper began, " what are you doing here?"

He gulped as he spoke "because I don't have a choice. And neither do any of us."

Reaper gave him a questionable look. "What do you mean by that, medic?"

"What I mean, is that if I didn't come, than not only me, but everything involving Talon will be known to the public."

At that, reaper's eyed him with skepticism as he released Baptiste. He gasped in pain, as he breathed hard. Regardless of his training, A simple hold from Reaper was enough to leave him in pain.

Reaper put his hand to his comm as he spoke to Widowmaker.

"Stand down, Widowmaker. I have a few questions for him"

Widowmaker complied and pulled her gun down. Before reaper turned to Baptiste.

"What do you mean when you say Talon is at risk?" To which Baptiste explained.

"a few days ago, I received a package, and in this package, it had a variety of old DVDs and clips. The first clips showed that some Man knows everything and everyone at Talon, and if I didn't get specific Talon Agents to see these Clips, then they would release all their gathered information."

Reaper stood shocked from this information, but this information alone wasn't enough to Convince him.

"Where is this package?"

"It is in my truck outside the corridor" Baptiste responded

Reaper called a few agents to grab the Package from the car as He brought Baptiste with him.

"Widowmaker, with me" reaper called on his comma, which responded in Widowmaker appearing shortly at his side with cuffs, knowing he'd need them for Baptiste.

After putting Baptiste in a Cell, he informed Moira and Doomfist of baptiste's arrival and they all appeared at the cells as the agent arrived with the package.

They pulled out the First DVD and played it, only to see static as a distorted voice spoke through it,

"Agents Of Talon" it began, "As of right now, everything there is to know about Talon is at risk of being known to the public with nothing more than the push of a Button."

Upon that statement, several files appeared on screen showing the various locations of Talon bases and The names of Talon Members.

"If you wish this information to be hidden, then you will have the following following Watch every disk in the package."

At that, the following names appeared on screen:

Gabriel Reyes; Reaper

Moira O'deorian

Akande Ofundimu; Doomfist

Amelie Lacroix; Widowmaker

Olivia Colomar; Sombra

Siebren de Kuiper; Sigma

Jean-Baptiste Augustin

"If these people are not present during this Viewing, we WILL know, and all your secrets will be revealed"

And at that, the clip ended. They all stood silent, shocked as to what they just heard. Everything there is to know about Talon could be revealed before they could even act on it. Reaper was tense at the Idea, but Doomfist wasn't so affected.

"This is no Concern..." he stated calmly, cause the other two to turn to him.

Reaper let out a Response"This is a MAJOR concern Akande. We can't afford to let this information be released to the public."

"Information YOU can't afford to be released, Reyes" Doomfist argued, "Dr. O'deorian and I are already known for our Criminal Activity, and Sombra is already too great of a Liability to be left alive. You are the only one who's identity is at stake"

Moira voices her Thoughts, " That isn't all that's at stake here, Akande. If this is released to the Public, then All Of Talon could be tracked down and torn apart. We'll have nowhere to go and we can't take the entire world when the entire world knows everything about us."

Akande looked ready to Respond, but before he could, Baptiste Called our from his cell.

"You can't grow from this Akande! You won't be thrown into another cell to break out of. You have too much blood in your hands to live after capture. If they find you, they will Execute you, and Everyone here!"

Doomfist looked at Baptiste, then back at the other two Talon higher ups, before sighing in defeat.

"We will entertain them for now... But if we find anything that gives us an edge against these people, we Tear them apart before they can respond."

Reaper and Moira agreed before Doomfist went to open Baptiste's cell.

Reaper began walking back to the interrogation room, where Sombra had a face of Confusion dawning her...

Reaper looked at her With an Annoyed expression, " looks like you have some more time on your side..."

He disconnected the cuffs from the Table, as he took her with him,

"Wait, what? Esperen what's going on!?"

He ignored her Questions as he Practically dragged her behind him, he turned to Sigma who was guarding the Interrogation room.

"Sigma, come with me"

He also looked confused, but wasn't prepared to argue as he followed behind them. They walked to another room, where Baptiste, Doomfist, Moira, and Widowmaker were all seated and waiting.

"Baptiste!?" Sombra Called out in Shock, "Que Estas Haciendo aqui!?" She yelled. She risked her neck to give him a second chance, yet here he is, wasting her efforts completely!

Before Baptiste could respond, Doomfist spoke up.

"Listen, all of you!" He spoke with authority, causing Sombra to be silenced, " do to reasons beyond our control, we must indulge in a Little... screening for certain Clips that were brought towards us."

Sombra looked like she had questions regarding this choice but didn't voice them due to the stern look on Doomfist's face.

Once we are all done with this activity, we will Deal with BOTH of you... understood?"

Sombra and Baptiste gave a soft nod, as Doomfist grabbed the first disk. Upon reading this, he turned to a Certain individual before sighing.

"This might prove Helpful it seems..."

He placed the disk in:

 **Black Widow vs Widowmaker**


End file.
